1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension control system and to a suspension control method for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-9-114367 discloses a suspension control system in which the suspension is adjusted in advance, for example, just before the vehicle starts to turn a corner in traveling a predetermined route, on the basis of the speed of the vehicle and corner information obtained from a navigation device within the vehicle.
However in the suspension control system of JP-A-9-114367, the corner information obtained from the navigation device includes no information relative to the state of the road surface at the corner. Accordingly, for example, when the road surface at the corner is irregular and/or slippery, steering during travel of the vehicle around the corner may become unstable and the driver may feel riding discomfort (an unpleasant sensation).